Mirai Trunks Alternate Future Buu Saga
by Trunksoul
Summary: The story of Mirai Trunks version of the Buu saga. I will go through what happened the 7 years leading up to the Majin Buu saga, and then go through what happens during that time in the Mirai Trunks timeline.


Mirai Trunks Alternate Future: Majin Buu Saga (Ch. 1)

Disclaimer: All characters and trademarks are property of their respective owners.

"It's finally over." Trunks said, sighing in relief after delivering the final blow to Cell.

He had walked a long and arduous path, and although rebuilding the Earth's population laid another difficult road before him, he couldn't help but feel that the battle was finally won. The taste of victory provided relief and a sense of redemption, yet it was bittersweet as the memories of those who were lost soon flooded him thereafter. He had always carried a sense of grief towards the great many lives that were destroyed in the wake of demonic androids and their sick sadistic game, but he now had hope that he might be able to put this unimaginable tragedy behind him. He could only stare at the sky at that moment, and wonder just what the future had in store for him.

He opted to walk instead of fly home, passing along the rocky terrain while deeply reflecting on the trials he had weathered through all these years. It was a long walk. Trunks thought back on all the helpless people he was powerless to save, and all the needless destruction he was unable to prevent. His lip began to quiver as a overpowering feeling of guilt overtook him. He thought back on just how much he missed Gohan, as a teacher and even moreso as a friend. As thoughts of Gohan passed through his mind he clenched his fists in anger for being so powerless to save him, and because he would never be able to bring him back. He could only wonder what more he could've possibly done, and what more he could possibly have asked from himself. As he walked along the road he finally saw the Capsule Corp logo in the distance. He looked deep inside and attempted to make peace with himself.

"That was the past," said Trunks, and as he shed a tear for the those who were lost the words, "This is the future," passed through his lips.

His heart grew warm at the sight of his mother and the survivors, knowing they were finally safe after such a long period of fear and uncertainty.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"It's nothing, it's just that it really is over this time, there is no where we can go but forward," affirmed Trunks as a smile came over his lips.

Bulma stretched out her arms and hugged him. She then pulled him as close as possible and whispered into his ear, "_Your father would've been proud._"

One Year Later

"Listen, I'm no public speaker, and I'm definantly not a politican..." Trunks asserted.

"We're not asking you to be," said Mr. Penna, a short stubby man in a brown business suit. Mr. Penna continued on and said, "We're only asking you to consider backing our party, a endorsement from the Earth's greatest hero would certainly help our reputation to say the least, and our generous benefactor could possibly be willing to donate a hefty sum to help out the locals if you came on board."

"As much as I'd like to help, I'm really not sure if this is the kind of thing I should get involved in," said Trunks with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Please, Mr. Briefs, if you'd only meet with our benefactor I'm sure you'd change your-" but before Mr. Penna could finish his sentence Trunks cut him off mid-sentence, plainly stating, "Not interested."

As Trunks turned to walk away from Mr. Penna he bumped into a beautiful girl, and in the process knocked her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Miss, let me help you up." Trunks said as he extended his arm to help up the young woman.

As the woman grabbed a hold of Trunks' arm to pull herself up Mr. Penna cheerfully stated, "And so let me introduce you to our generous benefactor."

Trunks raised a eyebrow as the woman stood up and said, "It's quite alright Oswald I can introduce myself." She said as she dusted herself off with one hand, "My name is Videl, Videl Satan."

A slight smile comes over Trunks face as he begins to shake Videl's hand, which he never really let go of after she pulled herself up, and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Videl is the daughter of the late great Mr. Satan, one of the last of Earth's warriors to fall to the androids, I must say he was quite a man!" Mr. Penna exclaimed.

"So you inherited Mr. Satan's fortune? That's rather lucky I must say," said Trunks.

"You're one to talk being from Capsule Corp. money, and also I wouldn't call losing my father anything resembling the word lucky," said Videl, rather annoyed at the comment.

"I didn't mean it that way," Trunks said apologetically, "Also Capsule Corp. isn't the exceedingly rich company it once was, we lost most of our money during the resistance as we put in all we could to stop the Androids and help the survivors," Trunks paused for a moment and then continued in a more somber tone, "But money began to be worth less and less those days,"

"I never spent a dime of my father's money, and now it's worth ten times what it would've been worth during the Android reign. Listen, I can help people now so why don't you come on board to help our cause?" Videl asked.

"Sorry, as I told your friend here I'm not interested in PR," Trunks said as he began to walk away.

Trunks felt something on his arm, as he looked down he saw Videl's hand clutching hard enough to make a normal man's eyes water.

"Listen, if you don't like me or my family that's one thing, but please don't make the public pay for that," said Videl with a look of concern on her face.

"Let go of my arm please," Trunks said curtly. Videl released her death grip, and with a very loud sneer let Trunks walk away.

To be continued.

Note: I plan to go through the 7 years leading up to the Majin Buu saga, and then go through what happens during that time in Mirai Trunks timeline. For a continuity explanation Trunks going back in time altered the mainstream timeline and inadvertedly made Buu come much earlier than he would've before in that timeline. In the Mirai Trunks timeline Buu still comes, just at a significantly later time period.


End file.
